hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Rina Aiuchi
|Died = |Origin = Higashiosaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Instruments = Singing |Genre = J-Pop |Occupation(s) = singer |Years_active = 2000–2010 |Label = Giza Studio (2000-2010) |Notable_albums = |Notable_songs = |Related_acts = |URL = http://www.rina-aiuchi.com/ |Current_members = |Past_members = }} born July 31, 1980 in Higashiōsaka, Osaka, Japan is a retired female Japanese popular music singer. She wrote her own lyrics to her songs and self-produced in the last few years before retirement. She was previously affiliated with the Giza Studio recording label. Biography Early life As a child, Rina enjoyed singing for others, and put on shows for her mother. At the age of 5, she began musical training on the piano, becoming the class pianist for her kindergarten class and elementary school. Career Rina made her debut on March 23, 2000, with the release of the single, "Close To Your Heart". She released three more singles that year, and her title "Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense (恋はスリル、ショック、サスペンス?)" was used as an opening theme for the anime series Detective Conan, and made a great hit for the first time in her career. In 2001, Rina's first album, "Be Happy", that includes "Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense", was released. Since then, she came to appear on TV, and became very popular in Japan. In 2002, Rina's second album "POWER OF WORDS" was released, and it is the most popular album in her work. "POWER OF WORDS" reached the top of the Oricon charts and sold over 540,000 copies. Her 3rd Album "A.I.R." did the same, reaching the #1 spot in the Oricon charts again. Her singles have since been used in other anime series, as well as video games. "MIRACLE" was used for the 5th ending theme of MAR and "Bara ga Saku, Bara ga Chiru" was used for the opening theme of Souten no Ken. Her song, "CODE CRUSH", was chosen to be the opening theme to Capcom's Rockman X7, helping her single "Over Shine" and her 3rd album gain popularity in 2003. Also, with the hit of her 13th single (and one of her most famous tune) "FULL JUMP", she was invited to perform on the stage of "NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen", the biggest concert event in Japan. Her popularity has been stable ever since, earning her 4th Album "PLAYGIRL" and 5th Album "DELIGHT" constant success. In May 21, 2008 was release her 6th Album "TRIP", two years after "DELIGHT". Once again, the album reached the Top 10 in the Oricon chart, however it became her lowest charting and selling album (with the album peaking at no.10 and selling around 18,502 copies). Her sales became worst when her 7th album "THANX" slipped the top 10 at no.12. In 2010, She released her last and thirty-second single, 'HANABI' and reached no. 28 on the Oricon charts. Two months later, on the September 15th, she released her 8th and last album, 'LAST SCENE'. On the September 18th and 26th, Rina scheduled the 'LAST SCENE 2010 LAST LIVE' concert and soon after, she announced her retirement from music because of health problems. Her last album 'LAST SCENE' reached no. 8 on the Oricon charts making this better than she did last years when she released 'THANX'. External links * RINA AIUCHI OFFICIAL SITE * Rina Aiuchi (french fansite) * Asian-Stuff.com - Rina Aiuchi Reviews *wikipedia:Rina Aiuchi Category:Singers